Little Tracy Girls
by BlueThunderAngleTB
Summary: Jo, Emma and Claire are sister but Claire has a different dad, how will Scott cope with being a father?
1. Meeting Claire

**Hi guys this is a new story, it would leave me alone. Here is the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

Lady Penelope was visiting an old friend who lives in the country, they had their three year old granddaughter living with them, they do have two other granddaughters. Jo is eight years old and she has short brown hair and green eyes, Emma is six years old and she has long brown hair and blue eyes, they were living with their dad, their younger sister is three years old and she has long brown hair and blue eyes like the ocean, her name is Claire, her nanny says.

"It's good to see you Lady Penelope"

"It's good to see you too Lilly... you said you wanted to talk face-to-face?"

"Yes it's about my granddaughter Claire, I found this letter with my daughter's things, I just got around to going through her things"

Lilly handed the letter to Lady Penelope and she reads it, just then Claire toddled in and Lady Penelope through that she was look at a female version of Scott and Lady Penelope says.

"I think I know who her father is"

"I was hoping you would... Claire needs to be with her father"

"I can arrange that... I can take her to him"

"Thank you Lady Penelope... if he asks about her mother, tell him she passed away after Claire was born"

"Yes of course I will"

Lady Penelope got a few things to take with her for Claire, after settling Claire in her car seat she says to Parker.

"To Tracy Island please Parker"

"Yes M'Lady"

Parker put FAB1 into flight mode and headed to Tracy Island, Claire cried herself to sleep. It didn't take longe to get to Tracy Island and Parker says.

"FAB1 to Tracy Island"

"Tracy Island here"

"Permission to land?"

"Permission granted"

After Parker landed Lady Penelope picks Claire up who was still Asleep and Carry's her to the living room where Scott, Alan and Grandma Tracy were, Claire wakes up to see everyone looking at her. Grandma Tracy see's how much she looked like Scott and she asked him.

"Scott please tell me you didn't know?"

Scott never took his eyes off Claire and replied.

"I didn't know Grandma... I did have two one night stands"

Lady Penelope handed Scott a letter and he reads it and after he shows it to his Grandma, her turn to Claire and says.

"Hi sweetheart I'm your daddy"

Claire looks to Scott then to Lady Penelope who nod's her head yes, Claire looks back to Scott and out holds her arms to him, scott picks her up and asked.

'What's your name?"

Lady Penelope says.

"Her name is Claire Lucy Tracy"

"Can Claire take at all?"

"No Claire was living with her grandparents, and her mother passed away after Claire was born, her mother was in an accident that cause Lacey to go into premature labor, Lacey's injuries were so bad that her body could cope"

"I see... I'm Claire's only living parent"

"She does have two half sister, but they live with their dad"

Scott looks at Claire and says.

"We'll get you talking in no time"

Claire tilt's her head to one side cutely and Gandma Tracy says.

"I'll make us all something to eat"

After she left Scott says to Claire.

"I hope it's eatable"

"I heard that"

Came Grandmas voice from the kitchen, Scott says.

"Opps"

Claire was giggling and Scott laughs. Virgil and Gordon arrived home to find their big brother sitting with a little girl sitting on his lap, she really did look so much like Scott. Scott explained everything to them while eating lunch, Claire didn't really eat anything so Virgil went to the fridge and returned with a yoghurt and handed it to Scott who says.

"Thank you Virgil... Claire do you want to try some yogurt?"

Claire nod's yes and Scott feeds her the yogurt, after she finished she had yoghurt around her mouth, on her fingers and in her hair, Scott says.

"You're a messy pup, we better get you cleaned up"

Lady Penelope hands Scott a bag and says.

"The bag has some of Claire's clothes"

"Ok thank you"

Scott takes the bag and takes Claire to give her a bath, after Claire was bathed and in clean clothes, Scott takes her back to the living room and Virgil, Alan and Gordon were laughing because Scott was wet through and he says.

"Stop laughing... Claire was splashing about in the water and got me wet, can you watch Claire while I get changed"

Virgil replies.

"Yeah sure we can"

Scott went and got changed and while he was getting changed, Claire had started crying, Lady Penelope hands Virgil a few of her toys, Scott returned to see Claire with red puffy eye and after he sat down she climb off of Virgil's lap and toddled over to Scott and climbs onto his lap, Scott holds her so she wouldn't fall and says to her.

"It's been a long day for you hasn't it?"

Claire lays her head on Scott's chest and puts her thumb in her mouth, Lady Penelope hands Scott a panda teddy and a folder, she says.

"The panda is Claire's favorite teddy and the folder has pictures in so she can point to what she wants, it's a way for her to communicate with you"

"Ok thank you Lady Penelope"

Claire had fallen asleep and she didn't even wake up when Scott handed her to Alan and he whispered.

"Alan take Claire to your room and watch her while I'm gone"

"Sure Scott"

Alan took Claire to his room and put her down on his bed gently and made a pill wall around her so she wouldn't fall. In the middle of the night Alan had to go to the bathroom, he got up off the floor and checked to make sure Claire was still asleep then he went to the bathroom, he was only in there for a few minutes, once he returned he see's Claire having a seizure and Alan didn't Know what to do so he called his brother Virgil.

"Virgil are you there?"

"Alan it's 2:30am... what's wrong?"

"It's Claire she's having a seizure"

"I'll be right there"

Virgil was in Alan's room in less than five minutes and see's Claire having a seizure, he sits on the edge of the bed and holds her head gently, he turns to Alan.

"Alan can you go to medical room and bring me the big first aid bag please"

Alan does what Virgil asked him to do and returns to his room and puts the first aid kit on the bed and Virgil says.

"I need you to hold Claire's head still"

"Ok"

Alan holds her head still while Virgil gets a injection ready and injects it into her leg, after a few minutes Claire calms down and Virgil gently picks her up and Carry's her to the medical room and puts her down on the bed, he sets up her IV and puts both bed bars up on both sides and after he throws the needles away in the medical disposal bin. Virgil calls Scott who was on his was home.

"Tracy Island to TB1"

Scott replies.

"Go ahead Tracy Island"

"Scott have you finished with your mission?"

"Yeah I'm on my way home"

"You better get home as soon as you can"

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's Claire she had a seizure, I've put an IV in her arm and connected her up to the heart monitor, she's in the medical room"

Scott was worried.

"I'll be there as quick as I can"

Scott pushed TB1 to her limit and was home in thirty minutes, after he got changed Scott went to the medical room and stayedby Claire's side. Claire woke up the next morning and starts to cry waking Scott up, he picked her up and says.

"Shhh it's ok sweetheart daddy's here"

She calms down and puts herheherhead on his shoulder and fell back to sleep.

**I hope you like it, I'll try to update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters but I do own Jo, Emma, Claire and Lilly.**


	2. Bonding

**Hi guys I'm back, I hope you like this chapter. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 2**

It has been a week since Claire arrived on Tracy Island, Scott was teaching Claire to talk.

"Claire can you say daddy?"

Claire looks at him and trys.

"Da... da...ddy... daddy"

"That's right I'm your daddy, your a clever girl"

Claire laughs and claps her hands after she points to the folder and Scott picks it up, she looks for a picture then points to the bathroom picture.

"Do you need the bathroom?"

She nod's yes and Scott takes her to the bathroom, once Claire was finished Scott helps her to wash her hands, she holds up her arms and says.

"Daddy"

Scott picks Claire up and takes her to the kitchen to make her and himself something to eat, he made a jam sandwich for Claire and a cheese sandwich for himself, Scott takes their lunch and puts them on the table and sat Claire on his lap.

"Here you go sweetheart"

Claire ate her lunch and by the time she was she was finished she had sticky fingers and and some jam around her mouth, Scott had some wipes to wash her hands and face.

"Let's find you a book and I'll read to you"

Scott carry's her upto the living room and found one of her books to read to her.

"Let's see... we're going on a bear hunt"

Scott read Claire the book and after he trys to teach her other words to say.

"Can you say hungry, drink, bed, teddy?"

"Hun...gry, drink, bed, teddy"

"Good girl... you will be talking in no time"

"Daddy drink"

"Ok here you go sweetheart"

Scott hands Claire her big girls water bottle to her, he made her some juice up when he made them lunch, Scott picks up her animal noise toy and Scott says.

"Can you say cat, dog, lion, bear, duck?"

"Cat, dog, lion, bear, duck"

"That's my clever girl"

Claire puts her little arms around her daddys neck and Scott hugs her.

"I know we only know each other a short time... but I do love you my daughter"

Claire repeats.

"Love you daddy"

Scott smile's and kisses the top of her head, Virgil came in and sat next to Scott, Claire points to him and Scott says.

"Uncle Virgil, can you say uncle Virgil"

Claire gives it her best try.

"Cle irgil"

"Your close... uncle Virgil"

She trys again.

"Un...cle Vir...gil, uncle Virgil"

"You a clever girl"

Claire climbs onto Virgil's lap and gives him a hug and says.

"Love you Uncle Virgil"

"Awww, I love you too"

She gives him a slobbering kiss on his cheek and Scott laughts, Claire climbs back onto Scott's lap and gives her daddy a slobbering kiss on his cheek, this time Virgil laughts, and Virgil asked.

"How are you finding fatherhood?"

"So far it's going good"

"I got the results back"

Scott was worried that his daughter was sick so he asked his brother to do some test.

"Ok what did you find out?"

"Well I couldn't find what caused Claire to gave a seizure, but I did find that she has a weak immune system and she needs to have some injections"

"Wait didn't Claire have her injections when she was a baby?"

"No she didn't and I've requested her medical records"

"Ok"

Claire was looking at the pictures in the folder and points to a picture of a ear and she says.

"Daddy"

Both Scott and Virgil look at the picture and Scott says.

"Ear...do you have earache?"

Claire crys and puts her hand on her ear and says.

"Earache daddy"

Virgil says.

"Let's take her down to the medical room and then I can check her ear and temperature"

Scott carry's her to the medical room and Virgil check's her ear and temperature and says.

"Claire has an ear infection and her temperature is higher than it should be"

Claire put her head against her daddy's chest wanting the heat to sooth her earache, Scott rubs soothing circle's on her back and Virgil gave Claire some calpol to help bring her temperature down and some antibiotics for her ear infection.

"Give her antibiotics three times a day and calpol three times a day"

"Ok thank you Virgil"

They went back upto the living room and Claire got her panda and climbed onto Scott's lal, she lays her head on his chest and fell asleep, Virgil whisper's.

"Claire's fallen asleep"

Scott wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"That's ok I'm happy to sit here holding her"

"She really does look like you"

"I know... when I saw her and before I read the letter, I knew she was mine... my daughter"

"I wonder why her mother never told you?"

"I don't know, but I will have to find her half sisters so they can have contact with Claire"

"I think Claire will like that"

The day went by quick with no emergencies, Scott had given Claire her dinner and a few hours after he changed and put Claire to bed and to went bed himself.

**Scott and Claire bonding and Virgil was there too. I hope you like it, I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	3. Accident and discovery

**Hi guys so Scott and Claire were bonding in the last chapter, let's see what happens in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter**** 3**

At a activity park there was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, her name is Emma and she was at the park with her school. Emma was by the climbing wall and her friend who has blonde hair and green eyes, her name is Lizzy, she says to Emma.

"Hi Emma... have you seen your little sister?"

Emma shake's her head no, Emma hadn't said a word since she was separated from her little sister, Emma and Claire look alike, they both have long brown hair and blue eyes.

"I see you haven't found you voice yet'

Emma shake's her head no.

"Don't worry you and your big sister will be reunited with your little sister"

It was Emma's turn to climb the wall, Emma had climbed half way up the wall when she lost her footing and fell all the way down to the bottom. Emma hit her head so hard on the ground that she cut her head, even with her safety helmet on and was unconscious, the teach was by her side and says while examining her.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

The instructor say.

"It's on it's way... who was teamed up with Emma?"

A girl with orange hair says.

"I was"

The teacher asked.

"Why wasn't you holding her line?"

"Because I didn't want to hold her line...she deserved it, getting everyone's sympathy just because ber little sister has gone away"

"MOLLY, that's not nice Emma could die and you will be punished for it"

"I... I wasn't thinking"

The paramedics examined and stabilized Emma then took her to the hospital where doctor's were working on Emma, a doctor came to the waiting room where her father and sister were waiting, their dad asked.

"Doctor how is Emma?"

"She's stable but she needs a blood transfusion"

"Ok test me and my daughter Jo"

The doctor does the test and the results come back a few hours later and the doctor went to the waiting room.

"I'm sorry but your not a match"

"What do you mean... I'm her dad"

"I'm sorry but your not her dad and Jo isn't your's either"

Ken was angry that Lacey cheated on him three times.

"There mother cheated on me"

"Emma and Jo are full sisters"

Jo had overheard and says.

"What happens to Emma and me now?"

"I'm sorry Jo but you and Emma will have to go live with your nan"

Hem left and called their nan and told her everything, she had called Lady Penelope who met her at the hospital.

"Thank you for coming"

"Your welcome Lilly, I called Claire's father and he's coming here with Claire"

Jo came out of the waiting room and says.

"You mean I get to see my baby sister?"

Lady Penelope looks to Jo and see's how much she looks like Scott's mother, a doctor comes over and says.

"You can see Emma now"

They go into Emma's room and Lady Penelope see's how much Emma looked like her little sister, it was a few hours later when Scott arrived at the hospital with his daughter Claire and his brother Virgil, they were taken too Emma's room where Lady Penelope, Lilly and Jo were, Jo see's her sister and says.

"Hello Claire"

Claire hides her face in the crook of Scott's neck, Lady Penelope gets up and walks over to Scott and asked.

"Scott are Emma and Jo yours?"

Scott looks to the girls and see's how much they looked like him, only Jo had her mother's eye colour green, he didn't know what colour eyes Emma had.

"I believe so, this is the first time I've seen Jo and Emma"

"I guess the doctor can check for you"

The doctor walks in and Lady Penelope says.

"This is Scott Tracy and the little girl he's holding is his daughter and Emma's little sister"

"Ok all we have to do is test her against Emma"

"No test me"

"But if your little girl is Emma's sister it would be best to test her"

Virgil replies before his brother can.

"I'm sorry but Claire has a chest infection and my brother just admitted that he could be both Emma's and Jo's dad"

"Ok we'll test you and at the same time we'll see if your their dad"

Scott hands Claire over to Virgil, she cry's a little and says.

"Daddy, daddy"

Everyone was in shock except for Scott and Virgil, he rocks her gently and says.

"Shhhh it's ok daddy's just having a test done then he will be back... do you want to play on this?"

Virgil took a iPad out of Claire's go bag and turned it on then hands it to her, after a few minutes Scott came back and sat next to Virgil, Lilky says.

"Why would my daughter cheat on her boyfriend?"

Jo says.

"Because he would hurt her for no reason"

"Jo did you see him hurt her?"

"Yes it was horrible... he caused mum to have Claire early"

"Why?"

"He found some messages on her laptop from her and one of mums work friends, saying that she wad having an affair with someone"

Scott says before anyone could ask.

"She was having an affair with me, I didn't have two one night stands with Lacey, we knew it was wrong but I was falling in love with her"

The doctor returned an hour later and says to Scott.

"You are Emma's and Jo's father and your a match for Emma to have transfusion"

Scott says.

"I'm a father to three girls... why wouldn't Lacey tell me?"

Virgil puts his hand gently on Scott's shoulder while holding Claire so she wouldn't fall.

"It doesn't matter now, you have three daughters, one of which needs your help"

"Your right, I'll do the transfusion"

The doctor takes Scott to another room, while he was gone Claire pulls a funny face and says.

"Uncle Virgil bad"

Virgil looks at Claire in shock and he says.

"I'm not bad sweetheart"

"This bad uncle Virgil"

"Why is it bad?"

"It froze"

"Let me have a look"

Scott had come back with the doctor who set up the transfusion bag to the IV that was in Emma's arm, Scott asked Virgil.

"Virgil what's wrong?"

"Claire's iPad froze... she said uncle Virgil bad, I told her I wasn't bad"

"What did Claire say?"

Claire had climbed onto Scott's lap.

"She said this is bad uncle Virgil, I'll have to reboot it"

"Ok"

Claire says.

"Panda daddy please"

Scott gets her panda out of her go bag and hands it to her, she holds it tight and puts her head on his chest and fell asleep, Scott wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Emma was improving but she hadn't woke up yet, Scott was going to ask if he could take Emma home and Jo home with with.

**I bet you didn't expect that, I wonder how Emma will react to finding out Scott's her's and Jo's dad and that Scott is apart of International Rescue? I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	4. Waking up and going home

**Hi guys****I'm back with another chapter and here it is.**

**Chapter**** 4**

It's been two days and Emma hasn't woke up yet, Scott stayed by Emma's side with Jo and Claire. Scott had sent Virgil home so he could help with rescues and prepare the medical room for when Scott could take Emma home. Jo was playing with Claire and Scott was watching them, Emma started to up and she looks around and see's someone sitting next to to her. Emma moved her hand and Scott could sense movement and turns to Emma to see her awake, he pressed the button for the nurse and he says to Emma.

"Hello Emma"

Emma didn't say anything and that worried Scott and he thought something was wrong with Emma. the doctor came in and examined Emma and Scott asked.

"Is there a reason why Emma can't talk?"

"No Emma only has a concussion"

Jo came over holding Claire's hand and Jo says.

"It's ok Emma he's our dad"

Emma was in shock although she did feel the man raising them wasn't their dad. Claire had got free and was heading for the door, Scott see's her out the corner of his eye, he gets up and walks over and picked Claire up and he says.

"Oh no you don't, you got stay in here where I can see you"

Claire starts to cry and she puts her little arms around Scott's neck and puts her head on his shoulder, Scott hugs her and rubs soothing circle's on her back.

"Sorry daddy"

"Shhhh I Know your tired... are you going to say hello to Emma?"

Claire looks to Emma and says.

"Hello"

Emma had recovered from her shock and see's Claire and says.

"Hello Claire I missed you"

Jo says.

"So the reason you stopped talking was because you missed Claire?"

"Yeah I'm sorry"

"It's ok... anyway Claire's dad is our dad, our mum had been having an affair with him"

"I understand"

Claire puts her hands over her ears and starts crying, Scott turns to Claire and see's her with her hands over her ears, Scott gets the calpol out of Claire's go bag as well as her panda and gave her some calpol.

"Here you go... good girl, here's your panda"

Claire had fallen asleep while Emma, Jo and Scott were talking at the same time as Jo and Emma were playing a card game.

meanwhile Virgil had returned to the hospital to see his brother and three nieces and to see if Emma could go home, he was talking to Emma's doctor.

"Would it be ok for my brother to Emma home... I'm a medic?"

Virgil whisper's who they are.

"Yes I think Emma can go home"

"Thank you and I'll sign the discharge forms"

After Virgil signed the forms he went to Emma's room to find Emma and Jo playing a card game and Scott sitting holding Claire who was asleep but Virgil didn't know that she was asleep and he says.

"Hey everyone"

Scott turns to Virgil and whisper's.

"Shhhh Claire's asleep"

"Opps sorry... anyway Emma can go home, I've already spoken to the doctor and I've signed the discharge forms"

Scott was in shock and after he recovered he says.

"Thank you Virgil... can you take Claire while I help Emma to get change?"

"Yeah sure I can"

Scott hands Claire over to Virgil, she wakes up and crys for a few minutes then falls back to sleep with her head on Virgil's shoulder and Virgil says.

"Claire feels really warm"

"I know I had to give her some calpol because Claire had earache"

"Ok I'll check her when we get home"

"Ok thank you Virgil"

After Emma was changed they went out to the car that Virgil had rented, Scott helps Emma to get in while Virgil put Claire in the toddler car seat, Jo sat in the middle and Claire didn't wake up not even when she was put on boerd Tracy 1 and in her toddler seat she stayed asleep. It was only a few hours flight to Tracy Island, Emma asked Jo.

"Where do you think our dad lives?"

"I don't know"

After an hour Claire wakes up crying, she didn't know where she was and she didn't know where here daddy was either. Jo turns to Claire and says.

"Shhhh it's ok dad is in there"

Jo points to the cabin on the plane and Claire says.

"Daddy... daddy"

Scott sighs and turns to Virgil and asked.

"Do you think that you can land us?"

"Of course I can, if I can land TB2 on my own I can land Tracy 1 on my own"

Scott chuckle's then went out to the back where Emma and Jo were trying to calm their little sister down, Scott says.

"Hey sweetheart we'll be landing in a minute"

Claire trys to reach for Scott but she couldn't, she continues to crys. Virgil's voice came over radio.

"We're about to land"

Scott made sure his girls were buckled up then he sat down and put his belt on, once they landed Scott carried Claire and leads Jo and Emma up to the living room he says.

"Everyone this is Emma and Jo... girls these are your uncle's Gordon, Alan and John, this is your great grandma, this is Brains and this is your aunty Kayo"

After a little while it was lunch time and Scott made a peanut butter sandwich for Claire, a ham sandwich for Emma and two cheese and ham sandwiches forJo and himself. The day went by pretty quick.

** I hope you like it. I wonder what's in store for them next time. I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	5. Father and daughters day

**Hi guys I'm back, sorry if it's been a while since I last updated. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 5**

It's been a few week since Jo and Emma came to live on Tracy Island with their little sister, dad and the rest of the family. Right now Scott was taking his girls down to the beach and Claire says.

"Daddy up"

Claire held her little arms up to her daddy and he picks her up and he says.

"Are you all excited to play in the sand?"

Emma and Jo say together.

"Yes we are dad"

Claire says.

"Yes daddy"

They came down to the beach and Scott puts Claire down and holds her hand till reached Emma and Jo. They made sand castles and Jo went into the water, Emma stayed where she was as she afraid of the water, Scott kneels down to Emma's eye leve and he asked her.

"Do you to join Jo in the water?"

"I... I'm afraid of the water"

"Ok we can ask your uncle Gordon if he would help you to not be afraid of the water"

Emma nod's gently and she replies.

"Ok dad"

Emma stayed and made sand castle's with her little sister, they stayed on the beach till it was lunch time. They headed back up to the house, Claire was running and Scott says.

"Claire don't go too far... stay where I can see you"

Claire looks back smiling at her daddy and sisters,she didn't see the small rock and she fell over it and starts crying. Scott ran over and picked her up, he couldn't check to see if she was ok because Claire had wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and hides her face in the crook of his neck, Scott rubs soothing circles on her back and he says gently.

"Shhh it's ok Claire"

Virgil was sitting at the table in the kitchen when he hears someone crying, he looks up and see's Jo and Emma and he asked them.

"Who hurt themselves?"

Emma says.

"Claire was running and she fell over a rock"

"Ok I guess your father took her down to the medical room?"

Jo says.

"Yes he did"

"Ok you two stay here and I'll go and check on your sister"

Virgil went down to the medical room and he walked in to hear Claire still crying, he waljs over and says.

"Hey do you want me to have a look at Claire?"

Scott turns to Virgil and says.

"Yes please if you don't mind"

Virgil check's Claire over and only finds a little cut on her knee and he cleans it and puts a plaster on it, the plaster had little teddy bears on it. After Virgil had finished writing up his report. Scott, Claire and he went upto the kitchen with Scott carrying Claire. Virgil made Claire, Scott and himself something to eat, Emma and Jo already had something to eat because their great-grandma made them something to eat.

After lunch Scott let Claire have a nap, he put Claire in her bed and made sure that she had her panda and he checked that the monitor was on then he left leaving the door open a bit. Scott went to the living room to find Jo and Emma were playing a game, he sits down watching them.

Claire woke up an hour and a half later, she climbed out of bed and wonders down to the hanger where the Thunderbirds are. Gordon was doing some maintenance on TB4 when he caught a glimpse of a head of brown hair and he calls Scott.

"Scott I just caught a glimpse of a head of brown hair down here in the hanger"

Scott replies.

"Well it's not Jo or Emma and Claire's in her room asleep"

"Maybe you should check and make sure that Claire is in her room"

"Ok I will"

Scott went to Claire's room only to find that she was missing, he runs out of her room only to bump into Virgil and Scott asked.

"Have you seen Claire?"

"No I haven't not since lunch time"

"Ok thank you"

Scott runs down the hanger in search of his three year old daughter and he see's her heading towards TB1. Claire had wondered over to where TB1 was, and she was about to walk nearer when someone grabs her gently and picks her up. Claire screams and stuggles to get free but she stops when she see that her daddy had picked her up, she smiles sheepishly and she points and says.

"Daddy"

Scott couldn't be angry at her, after all Claire didn't quite understand, he was angry at the person who left the door open to the hanger. Scott hugs Claire close and kisses the top of her head and he says.

"Yes that's TB1... my ship"

Claire says.

"Daddy's ship"

"That's right sweetheart... shall we go and find out who left to the door open?"

Claire had a sad look on her face and she asked.

"Me bad daddy?"

Claire looked like she was going to cry and it broke Scott's heart, he says.

"No your not bad, your a good girl... I'm just worried that you might get hurt down here"

Claire wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"Love you daddy"

Scott hugs her tightly and he says.

"I love you too sweetheart"

Scott carried Claire up to the living room and sat down on the sofa with Claire sitting on his lap. Gordo, Virgil and Alan came up and sat down, Scott asked.

"Who left the door to the hanger open?"

Gordon's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and he looked sheepishly and says.

"I did... I'm sorry"

Scott says.

"Claire could have gotten hurt... and so could have Emma and Jo if they went down there!"

"I'm sorry it won't happen again"

Scott sighs.

"Ok I forgive you"

Claire points at Gordon and she says.

"Bad uncle Gordon"

Everyone laugh's and Gordon's cheeks went even pinker.

Scott spent the rest of the day with his girls getting to know more about them. Scott had asked Gordon if he could help Emma to not be afraid of the water. There was an emergency call but Scott wasn't needed, Virgil said that he and Gordon cope without him.

**I hpoe you like it, I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	6. Rescue and worry

**Hi guys sorry it's been a while since I last updated this story, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

It had been three months since the girls went to live with there father and his family, Scott was getting use to having three daughters. Right know Emma and Claire were playing with the Lego, Jo was watching them when Scott walks in and sat next to Jo and she turns to him and says.

"Hey Dad"

"Hi Jo... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Dad"

"Why is Emma afraid of the water?"

Jo closes her eyes and sighs the she opens them and replies.

"The man who we thought was are dad... he threw Emma in a lake knowing that she can't swim... she's been afraid ever since"

Scott try's to keep his anger in check but Claire picked up on her father's distress and she got up and walks over and climbs onto his lap wrapping her little arms around him and she says.

"K daddy?"

Scott wraps his arms around Claire and replies.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetheart"

John pops up on the hologram and he says.

"International Rescue we have a situation!"

"Go ahead John"

"There has been an earthquake and there are family's that are trapped in the quake zone"

"I'll go in TB1 and Virgil can follow me with Gordon in TB2"

John, Virgil and Gordon reply together.

"FAB"

Scott hands Claire to Jo and says.

"I don't know how long this will take... I want you to take Claire to her room and stay there with Emma and Claire"

"Yes dad"

Jo takes Claire and Emma to Claire's room to keep her busy. Scott and Virgil went to gear up as did Gordon who meet Virgil on board TB2, it wasn't long before they took off heading to the danger zone.

It had been a few hours since Scott, Virgil and Gordon left. Claire was getting tired but she wanted her daddy, she try's to leave her room but Jo stops her. Claire starts crying and she try's to get free but she couldn't, Jo says.

"No you can't go, you got to stay here"

Claire continues crying and she says.

"Want daddy... want daddy!"

"He will be back soon"

Claire tired herself out by crying herself to sleep, Jo puts her to bed and played with Emma quietly.

Scott, Virgil and Gordon got home about midnight. Scott went to check on Claire and he found that both Emma and Jo were in there too, he kisses his girls on the top of their heads then he went to his room and went to bed.

The next morning Jo and Emma went down to the Kitchen for breakfast and see their dad and uncle Virgil already sitting at the table, Virgil sees them and says.

"Good morning Jo, Emma"

Both Emma and Jo reply together.

"Good morning uncle Virgil, dad"

Scott replies.

"Good morning Emma, Jo"

Scott sees that Claire wasn't with them and asked.

"Where is Claire?"

Jo replies before Emma could.

"Claire's still asleep... she cried herself to sleep last night"

"Ok I'll go and check on Claire"

Scott leaves and went to Claire's room to find that she was still asleep, he sits on the edge of the bed and moves some of Claire's hair out the way and noticed the she has a fever, Scott picked Claire up and runs down to the medical room and puts her on one of the beds gently then he calls Virgil.

"Virgil are you there?"

Virgil pops up on the hologram and he replies.

"Yeah I'm here... what's up Scott?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on board TB2 I'm about to do some maintenance"

"could you come to the medical room please?"

"Yeah sure... but why?"

"It's Claire... she has a fever and she's still asleep"

"I'll be right there"

Virgil ran to the medical room and checked Claire and did some tests and while he waits for the results, Virgil had a look at Emma's and Jo's medical records and says to Scott.

"Emma and Jo have had some of their injections, but not all of them"

Scott sighs.

"I understand... I want my girls to be up to date with their injections"

"I can do that... I have all the injections here"

"Ok thanks Virgil"

Virgil got the results back and Scott sees the worried look on his face and asked.

"Virgil what's wrong?"

"I got the results back"

"What's wrong with Claire?"

"Claire has... laryngitis... she won't be able to talk for a while"

Scott ran his fingers through Claire's hair, he was worried and says.

"Once Claire's better, I want her to have the injections that she never had"

"That I can do"

Claire woke up and started crying, Scott picks her up and runs soothing circles on her back and he says.

"Shhhhh... it's ok sweetheart daddy's here"

Claire lays her head on Scott's chest and started falling asleep, Scott stands up with Claire in his arms and says.

"Let's get you something to eat then you can go back sleep"

Virgil and Scott went upto the kitchen with Scott carrying Claire, Virgil got a yoghurt out the fridge and handed it to Scott with a spoon. Claire wasn't really hungry but she ate her yoghurt, Claire tried to talk but nothing came out and she started crying. Scott picked Claire up and asked her.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

Claire needed the bathroom but couldn't talk. Emma came run upto their dad and she says while handing him a folder.

"Here dad"

Scott takes the. folder and says while Claire looks through it for the right picture.

"I didn't think we would need this anymore"

Claire tugs on Scott's shirt while pointing to a picture, Scott looks at the picture and he turns to Claire and asks her.

"Do you need the bathroom sweetheart?"

Claire nods yes and Scott carry's Claire to the bathroom and after she finished, Scott gave Claire a bath and put a light pink dress with unicorns on her. The day was spent with Emma and Jo getting their injections done, Claire had to wait till she better before she got her injections.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Laryngitis is inflammation of the larynx (voice box). Symptoms often include a hoarse voice and may include fever, cough, pain in the front of the neck, and trouble swallowing. Typically, these last under two weeks. You can look it up on the internet. I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
